Remember Me?
by sheltielover
Summary: My take on the usual plot. Hermione has been gone for years and when she does show up she has no recollection of Hogwarts or her friends. However, mine has a twist I've never seen before. Go on. You know you're itching to read it! On hiatus. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Maybe this has been done and is cliché yada, yada, yada but I don't care. I have a twist I haven't seen in other stories like this. I'm sure it's been done but I haven't seen it.

This was slightly, _slightly_ inspired by the song "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg.

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine, and **slight HBP spoiler in the first paragraph.** The rest of the story is fine.

One thing you have to understand, or nothing else I'm going to tell you will be as amazing and unexpected as it undoubtedly is: To the wizarding world Hermione Granger was dead. She had disappeared in the midst of our search for the Horocruxes never to be seen or heard from again. It devastated everyone, but, and I sound conceited here, it hurt me most of all. Hermione and I had recently admitted our 'feelings' for each other. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do in a time of war but we did. And considering what happened I'm glad we did it. I think that's all the background you need…oh yeah, who am I? I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. And this is my story.

_Five years after the defeat of Voldemort and the disappearance of Hermione..._

"Ron!"

I sighed, but plastered on a large smile as I strode into my _very_ pregnant sister's bedroom.

"I want eggnog." Ginny said flatly.

"Ok." I said, pulling out my wand. "One eggnog, coming right--"

"No!" Ginny shouted. "You're absolute rubbish and conjuring things. I'll be sick for weeks…even more sick than I am now!"

"Ok." I said again. "I'll just go and get mum to conjure you some."

"No!" Ginny shouted again. "If mum conjures it she'll want to come over. And if mum comes over she'll start comparing her pregnancies to mine. And if mum starts comparing her pregnancies to mine she'll start comparing the…the…the night her children were conceived to the night my child was."

By this point I had clapped my hands over my ears, refusing to hear any more. Hesitantly I lowered them. "So what should I do?" I asked.

"Go to the muggle store. They should have some." Ginny said breezily, opening a drawer and throwing some muggle money at me.

I held the paper bills at an arm's length. "Ginny, wouldn't Harry be better at this than me?"

"Harry's already doing something for me. Come _on_ Ron, it's almost Christmas and I want eggnog!"

I sighed. "Fine. But if all this goes horribly wrong it's your fault."

I made my way out of the flat and into muggle London lost in thought. I wish _I_ could get pregnant. Then _I_ could make outrageous demands for food and people would do it for me just because of 'hormones' and 'cravings'. And another thing. Ginny was bloody twenty-one years old. That's _way _too young for her to be pregnant. A better age would have been…well…never.

Finally I arrived at the store. I walked up to the doors and they slid open automatically. My jaw dropped. Was Ginny quite sure this was a _muggle_ store? I mean…the doors…amazing! Dear Merlin I'm turning into my father.

Shaking my head firmly I entered the store. Christmas carols were blaring from speakers located at six-foot intervals. I wandered around aimlessly, realizing I had no idea where the eggnog would be kept. Suddenly a blast of cold air hit me out of nowhere. I glanced up at the sign suspended from the ceiling.

Frozen Foods

Frozen foods? What the hell? I walked down the aisle looking through the clear doors into their frosty interiors. There were boxes upon boxes with pictures showing steaming entrees. But I didn't understand…frozen? But the boxes showed warm foods… What a dirty trick! Make the muggles think they're getting warm, delicious food when in reality it's cold and hard as a rock. This must be muggle baiting. I'll have to tell dad about it next time I see him. I pressed my nose against the glass. I could see why the muggles were fooled. That steak did look good.

"May I help you sir?"

I pulled myself away from the glass to face a middle-aged man in a red vest and a Santa hat looking at me like I was a complete nutter.

"Uh, yes." I said with as much dignity as I could muster. "Where is your eggnog?"

The man pointed to his left. "Over there, near the milk. Happy shopping."

"Thank you sir." I said stiffly, and marched off in the direction the man told me. I turned the corner and saw a woman standing in front of a mass of cartons. All I could see was the back of her head, which was consumed by a mess of very bushy brown hair. A mess of very familiar, very bushy brown hair.

It couldn't be…everyone said she was dead. But I never believed it for a second did I? She wouldn't just leave me like that. Wait Ron, don't get your hopes up. She's not the only person in the world with hair like that.

The woman turned around to add something to her metal cage on wheels.

It was her.

"Hermione!" I yelled, bounding towards her, arms outstretched for a hug.

For once in her life Hermione looked completely dumbfounded. Not for long though. Soon she had whipped out a small bottle, brandishing it at me like a wand.

"Don't touch me you rapist!" She said threateningly. She noticed my curious glance at the bottle. "Pepper spray." She explained. "How many other women have used it on you? A fair few I'm guessing."

"Hermione?" I said weakly, standing five feet from her. "Hermione, don't you recognize me? It's me! It's Ron!"

"Obviously you are the one who doesn't recognize me…Ron is it? My name isn't Hermione."

"Yes it is." I argued. Maybe someone could look like Hermione, but only the real Hermione could have that spark in her eye when we were about to row like this.

"No it's bloody not!" Hermione hissed at me, looking around at our fellow shoppers who were beginning to stare.

"Hermione!" I gasped. "You said 'bloody'!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What should I call you then?" I asked warily, knowing that soon Hermione would abandon the bottle she was still holding out and resort to using her wand, muggles be damned.

"Come here." Hermione whispered, putting the bottle back in her purse.

"Beg pardon?" I asked.

"I said, come here!" Hermione said, trying hard to keep her voice soft.

Obediently I walked towards her.

"That's close enough!" Hermione said quickly when I was an arm's length away. Then she continued loudly, "Only joking Ron, of course, how have you been?"

"A lot better now that I've found you." I said honestly. "I've missed you so much."

"Shut up you idiot." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I only said that to make everyone stop staring. Now we just have to talk for a few minutes so no one suspects anything."

I noticed the glint of a gold chain when she craned her neck to make sure the crowd gathered around us was dispersing. I knew that chain.

"Erm…ma'am?" I asked and she turned around. "Can I prove that I know you?"

She snorted and said, "Well we have a few minutes. Go ahead, entertain me."

"The necklace you're wearing. It has a gold charm on it that's a heart with the initials HGRW around it."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "But I always wear it under my shirt…how did you know…?"

"I gave it to you." I said firmly. "Five years ago. For your birthday."

"F-five years ago?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes." I replied. "Six months before you disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes." I said, slightly frustrated that she felt the need to repeat everything I said. "But—"

"Listen….Robert? Ron. Ron, this goes against my better judgment but let's go somewhere we can sit down and talk about this." Hermione said, leading me out of the store and onto the sidewalk.

We walked in silence for a few moments before Hermione abruptly broke it. "I guess I need to tell you something. My memory only goes back to five years ago when I woke up in a hospital bed in Ireland. I've been trying to remember something…anything about my past for the longest time but to no avail. It hurts. I thought my family must have not liked me, that I must have had no friends because it seemed like no one was looking for me. And now you show up out of the blue claiming you knew me…well if you're a rapist, as I still suspect, just rape me and get it over with. Don't get my hopes up like this."

I stopped and Hermione turned to look at me. "First off. I'm not a rapist." I said plainly. "Second off, I'm sorry to have to tell you this…again. But your parents, the only family you had, are dead. Death Eaters killed them. Third off, don't think for a moment your friends and I didn't care for you. We've been searching for you for the past five years."

"Death Eaters?" Hermione said, confused.

"Yes, you know, Voldemort's supporters." I said slowly. Surely she still knew…

"Voldemort?" Hermione asked again, the confused look on her face becoming more prominent.

"Yes. Voldemort. You-know-who. He-who-must-not-be-named. The most evil wizard of all time!" I said, slightly panicky. If nothing else she had to remember…

"Wizard?" Hermione had never looked more lost or confused.

Oh bloody hell.

"Yes. Wizard. Just like me. Just like Harry. Just like Dumbledore. Not like you or Ginny, you're witches."

Instead of keeling over in a dead faint, or bursting out into uncontrollable giggles like I was expecting Hermione got the look she always got when she was dying to learn something new. "Prove it." She said simply.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You heard me." She said. "If you're a wizard, which I doubt, take out your 'wand' and cast a 'spell'."

"I can't do it _here_." I said urgently. "The place is teeming with muggles! The Ministry would have my head!"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic people."

"Ministry?"

"Of magic. That's where I work."

"Ministry _of Magic_? Oh now I've heard everything."

I glanced around desperately. Yes. St. Mungo's was around here. I could take her there.

"Do you still want me to prove it?" I asked, interrupting her tirade about my con-artistry.

"Yes." She said.

"Then follow me." I told her, making my way through the crowds.

"Ron, wait up!" She said, panting, just as I stopped in front of Purge and Dowse Ltd.

I quickly found the mannequin. "I need to prove to Hermione Granger she's a witch."

"You do realize you're talking to a mannequin." Hermione scoffed, but gasped when the mannequin nodded and beckoned us in.

"Come on." I said, grabbing her hand, and before she could protest, pulled her through the glass.

She gasped at the sight of Healers bustling around in lime green robes and the unfortunate wizards and witches who had shoddy spellwork bestowed upon them.

"Follow me." I said, leading her up the stairs to the tearoom.

"Ron." Hermione breathed from behind me. "Ron! The pictures are moving!"

"Of course they are." I said, holding the door to the tearoom open for her. "Pictures always move."

We sat at a table in silence. Hermione was perfectly content to simply gaze around at the other occupants of the room and I was perfectly content to gaze at her.

"What'll it be dears?" A plump waitress asked us with a smile.

"Two butterbeers." I said blandly, not looking at her.

Hermione shot me a glare. "Thank you very much ma'am." She told the woman with a genuine smile.

"Be nice to her." Hermione said sharply when the waitress was out of earshot.

"What? Are you the head of the Society for the Promotion of Waitress Welfare?" I asked, amused.

"No." Hermione said, flushed. "I am one."

"What?" I said thunderstruck.

"Yes, and I'm lucky to be one. Think about it. I have no proof of schooling, and let's face it, even if I did I wouldn't remember any of it. One of the nurses at the hospital had a sister who owns a restaurant. I work there." Hermione said, sounding slightly ashamed.

"B-but you were top of our class at Hogwarts!" I sputtered.

"I was top of the class?" Hermione said, eyes shining. "Is Hogwarts a wizard school?"

I nodded as the waitress set down our butterbeers.

"Thank you." Hermione and I chorused.

Hermione beamed at me. "Now what is this?" She asked, inspecting her bottle.

"It's butterbeer." I said. "You like it. Trust me."

Hermione took a sip and her smile grew even wider. "I do like it."

I laughed at her and was reminded strongly of the first time we had ever had a butterbeer together on our first trip to Hogsmeade.

"So we were friends in school?" Hermione asked, after draining her butterbeer.

"Best friends." I affirmed. "Us and Harry Potter. And then there was my sister, Ginny Weasley…well Ginny Potter now."

"She married the Harry bloke?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes and they're expecting their first baby in about a month." I said, silently swearing when I remembered the errand I was sent on. Oh well. Eggnog could wait.

"So you're Ron Weasley." She said pointing to me.

"Right." I nodded.

"Who am I?" She asked. "What's my name?"

"You're Hermione Jane Granger." I replied.

"Do you not have a middle name?" She asked curiously.

"Not one that I like." I mumbled. "It's Billus." I sighed.

Hermione smiled, very much like when I told her my middle name for the first time. "I like it." She said, patting my hand.

"Well thank you." I responded. "Then Harry's is James, and Ginny's, well it's really Ginevra Molly."

"So HGRW…" Hermione said absently, touching the small bump the charm made under her shirt. "Does that stand for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"And the heart…"

"We were in love."

"Oh." Hermione said softly. "Were or are?"

"It's up to you." I said, hoping against hope she would still have me.

"I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione said, tears beginning to form in her big brown eyes. "I'm married."

**A/N:** That's right! Married! Haha. I've never seen that before and I thought it'd be fun. And yes, I know Harry and Ron probably would have found her by now, but let's suspend our disbelief shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, 9 reviews. That's the most I've ever gotten for the first chapter of a multi-chaptered fic. Thank you. And you think I'm kidding about Hermione being married do you?

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to JKR.

"M-married?" I choked out.

This was _not_ how it was supposed to go.

"Yes." Hermione said, not quite meeting my eyes. "His name is Terence Stanton. He's a doctor at the hospital I woke up in." She blushed slightly. "He was the first person I saw when I opened my eyes."

"Really?" I said with a trace of bitterness in my voice. How many times had I sat by her bed when she was in the Hospital Wing? How many times had she woken up to see _my_ face?

Hermione nodded. "He was the one who named me. Haley Grace Rosalyn Williams. He assumed our initials, the ones on the necklace, were my initials. We started dating soon after I was released."

"And how long have you been married?" I said, trying my hardest to smile.

"A year this April." Hermione said, meeting my eyes at last.

"And how is it?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Hermione shrugged. "It is. We have our squabbles but at the end of the day…"

"Right." I said quickly. "You don't need to say any more Hermione…or do you prefer Haley?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I just wish I could remember something…anything."

"Well we're in the right place." I said as I rose from the table. "Let's find you a Healer."

"Healer?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed.

"Yes." I said. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital. Muggles have doctors. We have Healers."

"Mr. Weasley!"

I looked up to see a slightly older, but still formidable Professor McGonagall striding towards me.

"Professor." I said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Minerva? Honestly Weasley, you're a man now. You may address me by my first name." McGonagall told me off, her hands on her hips.

"I'll call you Minerva when you begin to call me Ron Professor." I responded cheekily.

McGonagall sniffed as she turned to face Hermione. "And who is th—oh my word." She had to grip the chair to keep her balance. "M-Miss Granger! You're alive! Oh you're alive!" She cried joyfully and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Hello." Hermione mumbled, slightly embarrassed and more than a little taken aback.

I beamed at her. "See? I told you people liked you."

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall said in her usual brisk tone. "Of course Miss Granger realized people liked her. Now Hermione where have you been? Why didn't you contact the Order immediately?"

Hermione looked utterly bewildered. "The Order ma'am?"

"The Order of the Phoenix." I said quickly. "It was a secret society formed by Albus Dumbledore, our old Headmaster, to combat Voldemort."

"Voldemort…he's the evil wizard, right?" Hermione said, already picking up on things. I always knew she was the smartest witch alive.

"Yes." I responded. McGonagall looked back and forth between the two of us, slowly piecing together the situation.

"Did we fight him?" Hermione asked in the same tone of voice as one would say "Is the weather alright?" or "Is the coffee ready?"

"You could say that." I said slowly, not wanting to reveal everything to her just yet.

"Do you remember anything Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, voice quivering.

Hermione shook her head silently.

"It's _Mrs._ _Stanton_ now Professor." I said spitefully.

"Mrs.?" McGonagall said in disbelief. "But I always thought…" She looked at me. "Of course, a completely different scenario now." She looked sad for a moment but returned to her stoic expression quickly. "Do you suspect a memory charm Weasley?"

"Wha—yeah." I lied, trying to sound like I was thinking along those lines all along, not on the fact the band on Hermione's left hand was not given to her by me.

"Well," McGonagall continued, giving me a piercing glare. "I was here visiting one of my favorite former students Augustus Pye – yes, the one who worked on your father Ron – he was always brilliant in my class. Of course he didn't hold a candle to you Miss, excuse me, Mrs. Stanton. We'll get his opinion on her condition."

Ten minutes later Hermione, McGonagall, Augustus and I were in a hospital room. Augustus was poking Hermione with his wand and muttering charms under his breath. Different colors of light shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around Hermione's trembling frame. I wanted to reach out and hold her, to assure her it would be ok, that this wouldn't hurt her, but I couldn't. Any contact with her would make the spells ineffective. After a fifteen minute examination Augustus had a diagnosis.

"It's a memory charm alright. A quality one too. There's no way to prove it of course, but given the situation and the severity of the charm, I'd bet a thousand Galleons it was cast by a Death Eater." Augustus said as the strands of light disappeared.

"So what can you do?" I asked. "Is there a potion she can take? A spell you can perform?"

"I'm afraid." Augustus said, looking at Hermione. "There is no 'quick fix' for a memory charm like this. To attempt the normal methods would ensure insanity for Mrs. Stanton here."

"So I'll never remember anything?" Hermione said weakly.

"Now that's not true." Augustus said, trying to smile at her. "If you spend time with people you knew before you lost your memory, if you go to the places you used to know, if you immerse yourself in your past life there is a chance, not a large one, but there is a chance, your memory will return."

Hermione looked at me.

"I'll help you." I assured her.

"Very good Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "But I must bring to light another concern. It is very strange a Death Eater would put a memory charm on Hermione rather than simply killing her. We need to find out what Mrs. Stanton discovered that the Death Eaters didn't want her to know. We also need to find out why they didn't simply dispose of her."

I nodded and turned to look at Hermione. Her eyes were filled with a storm of emotions. Fear, excitement, disbelief, but most of all a blazing determination. When her gaze met mine I knew it didn't matter what the odds were, Hermione wouldn't be content until she remembered _everything_.

"So um…" I said, unsure of how to address her.

"Hermione." She supplied for me firmly. "I need to be immersed."

"Right then." I smiled, happy she chose her old name, the name she had with me. "When do you want to start the process?"

"As soon as I call my in-laws and tell them I'll be a little late getting home tonight." Hermione said, suddenly crashing back to reality.

I gave her a blank look.

"That's why I'm in London. My husband and I are staying with his parents this Christmas. I was on a mission to get eggnog when you found me. What do you think I should say? 'Hi Mum, a strange man came up to me in the store saying I was a witch and he was my best friend from a wizard school. No, I don't remember him at all. No, I don't know why I trust him. See you later, bye!'" She chuckled.

"I was sent for eggnog as well." I said, grinning at her as McGonagall and Augustus left the room.

"Was it from your mother-in-law?"

"Nah, I don't have one of those." I said, waving off her question. "It was from Ginny, my sister."

"Harry's wife, right?" Hermione regurgitated.

"Right." I beamed at her. "Anyway, she's pregnant and she was craving eggnog."

"We better hurry and get her some then!" Hermione exclaimed. "How long have you kept her waiting? She's going to _murder_ you!"

"Want to meet her? Well, again that is." I asked her as she pulled me out the door.

"Now?" Hermione gasped.

"Well you did say you wanted to start as soon as you called your mother-in-law. I'm sure we can find a fellytone somewhere and then I can take you to Ginny and Harry's flat. They're going to hit the roof when they see you." I looked at her hopefully.

Hermione wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't worry." I laughed. "They loved you then and they'll love you now."

"But…but…will they be offended that I don't remember them?"

"Trust me, as soon as they nearly suffocate you with hugs they'll be gung ho about your 'immersion' treatment. Knowing you're alive and well will be enough to put them in a state of euphoria. It's done it for me." I grinned at her as we exited the hospital.

She swallowed. "Their names are Harry and Ginny Potter right?"

"Correct as always." I said breezily, leading her down the street.

"And they were Hermione's best friends?"

"Hermione!" I said scandalized. "You got an answer wrong! You see, they _are_ _your_ best friends. Now. To Harry and Ginny's!"

And with that I grabbed her hand and practically skipped down the street.

**A/N: **Ok, be honest. How many of you thought Hermione would be married to Draco or Viktor or someone like that? I know there had to be some of you. Ok, next chapter Hermione "meets" Harry and Ginny! **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
